


A Lesson of Patience 참을성 수업

by Alluise



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alluise/pseuds/Alluise
Summary: Artanis and Selendis have a lover's moment. 아르타니스와 셀렌디스가 사랑을 나누는 이야기.
Relationships: Artanis/Selendis (StarCraft)
Kudos: 1





	A Lesson of Patience 참을성 수업

극세사로 짜인 천이 매끄럽게 피부를 스쳤다. 마찰력이 거의 없다시피 할 정도로 부드럽고 매끄러운 천이건만, 지금 한껏 달아오른 피부 위를 따끔따끔하게 긁었다. 손짓 한번이면 치워지고 벗겨질 가벼운 천이, 지금은 아주 답답하게 몸을 옥죄는 것만 같았다. 당장 손을 들어 천옷을 벗겨내고 싶었다. 당장 다리를 움직여 이 답답함에서 탈출하고 싶었다. 하지만 그는 가만히 견뎌냈다.

아직 허락을 받지 못했다. 손쉽게 끊어낼 수 있지만, 일부러 잡힌채로 두 손을 머리 위에 두었다. 볼 순 없지만 그를 내려다보는 시선을 느끼며, 세 심장이 엇박자로 뛰었다. 그의 이성과 본능과 원초적 욕망이 따로 노는 것처럼 세 심장이 제멋대로 뛰었다.

상대방의 움직임 하나하나가 보이진 않았지만 머릿속에 그릴 수 있었다. 힘있고 도도한 발걸음으로 그의 발치에서 머릿맡으로 이동했다. 천이 상대의 허벅지에 쓸리며 내는 미세한 소리가 들렸다. 그 작은 소리 하나하나에 호흡이 거칠어졌다. 길고 얇은 손가락 하나가 그의 얼굴윤곽을 따라 움직였다. 뺨에서 턱으로 천천히, 그 경로에 불이 붙은 것처럼 뜨거웠다.

손이 접촉을 끝냈을 때 피부 아래 맥이 펄떡펄떡 뛰었다. 이성은 가만히 있으라 얘기했고, 본능은 바로 달려드라 했고, 욕망은... 욕망은 애원하라 말했다. 상대방의 눈이 가려진 자신의 것처럼 열망을 피우고 있을까, 아니면 이런 자신에게 경멸을 품고 있을까. 답을 알고 있으면서도 가지게 되는 의문이었다.

다시 손이 닿았다. 이번에는 턱 밑에 손끝이 왔다. 날카로운 손톱이 가볍게 피부 위를 긁으며 아래로 내려갔다. 새파랗게 달아오른 목의 팽팽한 근육을 따라 움직이고, 한껏 도드라진 쇄골은 간지럽혔다. 두근두근- 정신없이 뛰는 것이 느껴지는 가슴 위에 손을 펼쳐 잠시 박동을 느끼고는 다시 손이 아래로 내려갔다. 손길을 더 느끼기 위해 그는 몸을 휘어 올렸다. 이성과 본능과 욕망의 타협안이었다. 그리고 그가 몸을 휠 수록, 손길은 잠시 멈칫했다.

"참을성이 없으시군요."  
"큿-!"

한껏 당겨진 몸에 날카로운 통증이 일었다. 피가 나진 않았지만, 극히 예민해지고 긴장한 몸에 금방 자국이 남았다. 날카로운 손톱에 한꺼풀의 피부가 상처입어 맨 공기에 아렸다.

"말 잘 들으며 참으세요."  
"아- 알겠-"

고통을 즐기는 부류라면 결코 아니지만, 지금의 고통은 고통이 아닌 쾌감으로 변질되었다. 그의 대답에 상대방이 바로 부드러운 손길로 상처를 어루만져주었다. 손길자체는 싫지 않지만, 상처에 작은 압력이 가해지자 아팠다. 그러나 그가 낸 신음소리는 쾌락에 의한 것이었다.

"얌전히 계세요."

그의 행동에 멈췄던 손길이 다시 내려갔다. 상처를 냈던 탄탄한 배에서, 그의 옷을 고정하는 허리띠로, 한없이 무겁고 거칠게 느껴지는 매끄러운 천 위로 손이 느긋하게 움직였다.

민감한 성기가 천을 들어올리고 있는게 한눈에 보일것이 분명하지만, 그 손은 얄궂게도 성기를 지나쳤다. 약올리듯 그 바로 옆의 살을 한번 찔러주고, 움직이지 않으려 노력하느라 경련하는 허벅지를 쓰다듬었다. 한번의 쓰다듬마다 허벅지가 움찔거렸다. 그리고 허벅지가 작게 움직일 때마다 민감한 성기가 천에 쓸렸다. 그 가벼운 움직임이 아플정도로 예민하게 감각을 자극했다.

다시 손이 그의 몸에서 떨어졌다. 잔뜩 달아오른 몸이 옴짝달싹 못했다. 거친 호흡으로 몸을 가라앉히려 노력했다. 그의 머리 옆에서 속삭임이 들렸다.

"그렇게나 반가우십니까?"  
"흣-"

속삭임이 짜릿하게 그의 척추를 타고 내려갔다. 잘려나간 신경삭 끝에서 미약한 스파크가 일어났다. 작은 웃음소리가 울렸다.

침대가 파이며 잠깐 무게 중심이 흐트러졌다. 느껴지는 움직임과 소리로, 상대방이 자신의 발치에 앉은 것은 알 수 있었다. 그는 가려진 눈을 꼭 감고, 상대를 느끼려 노력했다.

"정말로 간절하신 가봐요?"  
"아- 아-"

달아오른 그의 몸 위로 자신의 몸을 겹치며, 미끄러졌다. 봉긋한 가슴이 탄탄한 가슴에 맞닿았다. 두 허벅지가 닿아 작은 마찰을 일으켰다. 그러나 엉덩이를 치켜올려 그의 성기만은 그 어떤 마찰도 받지 못했다. 그러나 아까의 일도 있었겠다, 그는 몸을 휘어올리지 않고, 헐떡이며 기다렸다.

"잘하셨습니다."

어르는 말투로 칭찬이 들렸다. 부드럽게 읊조린 말에 맞춰, 그의 눈을 가리던 천이 풀렸다. 길게 끌리는 흥분상태에 시야가 희뿌연 상태였다. 천천히, 자신의 눈 앞의 푸른 눈을 마주하며 시점을 맞췄다. 그녀의 눈에는 그와 마찬가지로 쾌락과 흥분이 맨질거리고 있었다.

"셀렌디스..."

흐린 눈으로 아르타니스가 속삭였다. 셀렌디스는 온화하게 웃었다. 두 눈을 부드럽게 감고, 아르타니스와 이마를 마주했다. 서로의 체취가 섞이고 흡수되었다. 흥분의 냄새를 맡고, 열정의 체온을 느꼈다. 세개의 심장 중 두개 정도가 박자가 맞게 뛰기 시작했다.

"참을성없는 내 아르타니스."  
"지금도 열심히 참고 있는데..."

본능과 욕망이 어마무시하게 소리치고 있었다. 머릿속이 울릴정도로 맥박이 거셌다. 아르타니스의 대답에 셀렌디스는 그저 웃으며 몸을 떼었다. 그의 위에 자리잡았던 온기가 가시자 아르타니스는 아쉬움에 한숨을 내쉬었다.

셀렌디스는 아르타니스가 어떻게 반응하는지 상관 안하는 것처럼, 그의 발치에 앉았다. 아르타니스의 두 다리 사이에 앉아서 셀렌디스는 매끈한 다리를 쭉 폈다. 하늘하늘한 천이 그녀의 움직임에 맞춰 위태롭게 흔들렸다. 아무리 불편한 시야여도, 아르타니스는 셀렌디스의 몸에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 그러나 어디에 정확한 시선을 두어야 하는지, 아르타니스의 눈은 혼란스럽게 쉬지 않고 움직였다.

그러나 어디에 시선을 두어야하는가는 금방 명확해졌다. 아르타니스의 허리춤의 천을 셀렌디스가 발로 휙하니 넘겼다. 매끄러운 천이 아주 거칠게 아르타니스의 성기를 자극하고 있었는데, 이젠 맨공기에 노출되어서 열기를 뿜었다. 갑작스러운 찬 공기에 아르타니스가 신음소리를 내었다. 본능의 속삭임때문에 아르타니스가 수갑을 부숴버릴 충동이 생겼지만, 그건 그저 손가락을 쥐었다 폈다 하는 것으로 억눌렀다. 언제까지 그럴 수 있느냐는 다른 문제였다.

"윽- 셀- 셀렌- 셀렌디스-"

아르타니스의 다급하고 끊어지는 신음에 셀렌디스는 그저 웃었다. 두 눈에서 애정이 뚝뚝 흘러넘쳤다. 파란 눈이 살짝 새하얗게 탄 것처럼 보였다. 셀렌디스는 가슴께에 손을 포개놓았다. 아르타니스에게 참을성없다고 했지만, 그건 결국 그녀또한 그랬으니, 천천히 하기 위해서 한 행동이었다.

셀렌디스의 발등이 아주 느리게 아르타니스의 성기를 쓸었다. 매끈하지만 손보다는 더 거친 피부가 성기의 민감하고 얇은 피부와 마찰했다. 뿌리에서 끝까지 발등으로 쓸어올리고 나서, 셀렌디스는 두 발가락 사이로 아르타니스의 성기를 살짝 걸친채로 쓸어내렸다.

그리고 긴 시간동안 최고조의 흥분을 계속 유지하고 있던 아르타니스에게 그 감각은 충분하다못해 넘쳤다. 온몸이 경련을 일으켰다. 그러면서도 자세를 깨트리지 않기 위해 온몸이 바들바들 떨렸다. 수갑에는 금이가기 시작했지만 완전히 깨지진 않았다. 손톱이 손바닥을 파고들어 피가 나왔다. 그러나 고작 그 정도의 고통으로 번개처럼 신경을 태워들어가는 절정이 가시지 않았다. 절로 다리가 굽혀지고 발가락이 오므라졌다. 그의 신경계에서 채 타버리지 못한 사이오닉이 피부 위로 넘쳐흘러 옅은 전류의 막을 만들어 내었다.

가벼운 자극이었으나 아르타니스는 오랫동안 사정했다. 아르타니스가 겨우 눈을 뜨고 숨을 고르자, 그의 눈에 보인 것은 그의 정액에 범벅이 된 셀렌디스의 발과 아직 단단하게 발기한 채로 있는 그의 성기였다. 흐린 눈을 몇번 깜빡이고 아르타니스는 셀렌디스의 얼굴을 살폈다.

셀렌디스의 얼굴은 아주 좋은 것을 본 것처럼 만족감이 가득했다. 그리고 모순적이지만, 그것과는 반대로 채워지지 않는 갈망이 푸른 눈에 담겨있었다. 열락에 달구어진 눈빛이 아르타니스를 보고 있었다. 다시 심장이 거세게 뛰었다.

"참을성이 없으시군요."

셀렌디스가 앞서 같은 말은 했으나, 지금은 그 말이 매우 달랐다. 훨씬 농염하게 녹아내리는 말이었다. 낮게 깔려 아르타니스의 피부 위를 기어올라갔다. 아르타니스가 몸을 잘게 떨었다. 셀렌디스가 다시 발등으로 아르타니스의 성기를 쓸었다. 그의 정액이 묻어 아까보다는 마찰이 덜했지만, 색다른 감각이 피어올랐다.

"셀렌디스, 나- 내- 나-"

아르타니스는 말을 잇지 못했다. 셀렌디스의 움직임 한번 한번에 많은 감각이 물밀듯이 들어왔다. 생각이 정리 못되어 단어 하나도 제대로 만들 수 없었다. 아르타니스는 눈을 반쯤 감은 채로 얼굴을 일그러트렸다. 고개를 조금 뒤로 젖히고 그에게 주어지는 감각을 받았다.

셀렌디스가 아르타니스의 성기에서 발을 떼어냈다. 발에 묻은 정액을 손으로 닦아냈다. 이젠 손에 묻은 정액을 손가락으로 문질렀다. 탁한 점액이 피부 위에 옅게 발렸다. 셀렌디스는 아까처럼 아르타니스의 위로 매끄럽게 기어올랐다. 다만, 이번에는 피부 한점 놓치지 않을 것처럼 밀착한 채로였다.

둘의 신음소리가 한데 섞여 한명의 신음소리처럼 들렸다. 공간이라곤 하나도 없는 피부사이에 불이 붙은 것처럼 뜨겁고 따가웠다. 그러나 열망은 그 뜨거움을 쾌감으로 바꾸었다. 끈적한 액체가 주사된 것처럼 피부 아래에 확 퍼졌다. 당장이라도 수갑을 부수고, 해방된 두 손으로 꽉 붙잡고 싶었다.

그리고 이미 금이 갈 때로 간 수갑은 셀렌디스가 톡 건들자마자 바스라졌다. 다급하게 손이 움직일것 같았지만, 셀렌디스가 그의 손을 잡고 천천히 두팔을 내리게 했다. 두 프로토스의 깍지낀 손이 급한 마음과 터질 것만 같은 심장과는 별개로 부드러운 움직임을 보였다.

두손을 깍지낀 채로 두 프로토스는 이마를 맞대었다. 각자 눈을 감고 아주 잠시간 서로의 체취와 체온을 느꼈다. 그러나 몸 속에서 일어나는 불이 더이상 참을 수 없이 뜨거웠다. 깍지낀 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"내 아름다운 셀렌디스."  
"아- 아르타니스-"

아르타니스가 나직하게 말하자 셀렌디스가 부끄러워했다. 아르타니스는 슬쩍 웃으며 두 몸을 한바퀴 돌렸다. 셀렌디스가 침대에 뉘여지고, 아르타니스가 그녀의 위에 자리잡았다. 하늘하늘한 천은 별다른 노력없이 셀렌디스의 허벅지 위로 넘겨져있었다.

"정말로 간절한 것 같군."  
"아!"

젖어있는 허벅지가 미끈거렸다. 단단한 성기를 질에 한번 문질렀다. 둘다 신음소리를 내뱉었다. 깍지낀 손이 둘다 손뼈가 도드라지게 힘이 들어갔다. 천천히 아르타니스는 셀렌디스의 안으로 들어갔다. 긴 전희동안 계속해서 준비되어있던 몸은 다른 준비없이 그를 받아들였다. 격렬한 감각의 홍수 속에서 흐느끼는 듯한 신음소리가 들렸다.

"아르타니스- 아- 흐-..."

셀렌디스가 두 다리를 아르타니스의 골반에 감았다. 도저히 다리를 피질 못하고 있었다. 웅크린 다리와 오므린 발가락, 간헐적으로 젖은 허벅지가 떨렸다. 가늘고 매끈한 두 다리 사이에서 아르타니스가 움직이기 시작했다.

빠르고 강하게 뛰는 세 심장에 맞춰, 빠르고 강하게, 밀어넣고 빼내고를 반복했다. 한번씩 밀어넣을 때마다 부드러운 살과 부딪히며 소리가 났고, 한번씩 빼낼 때마다 조절할 수 없는 신음소리가 났다.

손바닥 너머로 상대의 맥이 느껴졌다. 지금 사랑을 나누는 것에 맞추어, 서로의 심장박동이 닮아갔다. 심장이 피를 열심히 온몸으로 보내는 것과 함께, 뜨거운 열락도 같이 보냈다. 체취도 뒤섞이고 뒤섞여 자기자신의 향이 자신의 몸에서 나지 않고 상대의 몸에서 나는 것만 같았다. 신경계가 점점 더 이성을 벗어났다. 감각만이 넘쳐흐르자 절제되던 사이오닉이 번져 동조했다.

칼라의 빛 없이도 서로의 감정을 확연히 알 수 있었다. 흘러넘치는 쾌감을 상대에게 나눠주며 다시 넘쳐흘렀다.

셀렌디스가 가느다란 목을 뒤로 젖히며 드러냈다. 아르타니스는 셀렌디스의 목덜미에 얼굴을 기댔다. 깍지낀 손을 풀지 않고, 둘은 그렇게 같이 절정의 시간을 보냈다.

끈적하고 새하얀 절정이 씻겨내려가자 둘은 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 한숨과 함께 풀어졌다. 한껏 웅크리고 오므라졌던 몸이 이완되고, 팽팽하게 당겨져 끊어질 것만 같았던 정신에 뭉글뭉글한 만족감이 자리잡았다.

깍지낀 손을 풀고 아르타니스와 셀렌디스는 서로의 얼굴을 매만졌다. 그리고 이마를 마주하고, 속삭였다.

"내 아르타니스."  
"내 셀렌디스."


End file.
